Second Chances
by sorata-chan
Summary: After six years of raising a son on her own and emotional stress, kagome sees the one person she really wished she didnt have to...


Hey, it's me again, with another one shot to add to my ongoing collection. I, yet again, had this idea during a storm, or hurricane, though this one has nothing to do with a storm. I hope you like.

**Title:** Second Chances

**Author:** Sorata-chan a.k.a. PK

**Genre:** angst/ Romance/ Drama I guess

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Sess/kag

**Summary:** ONE SHOT (AU) after six years or suffering, raising a son on her own and being in emotional turmoil, Kagome sees the one person she wishes she would never have to see again. Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat in the kitchen of her house, Satoshi, she son, perched on a stool beside her. He was using his spoon as a launcher for his applesauce that he insisted on 'eating'. She smiled lightly at him as he scooped up some sauce on his sticky spoon. She sipped her tea.

Sango was supposed to come by today to take them to the park where they would meet up with Inuyasha and Shippo and have a picnic. Kagome sighed as she looked over at the boy who had gone unusually quiet. He had on a calm expression, though in his eyes you could see he was planning something.

She sighed again, sadly this time; whenever he made that face he would remind her or _him_. Why did he have to be the splitting image of him? The man who broke her heart, Satoshi's father, Sesshomaru.

Honestly, she should have known not to fall for a man like him, he was trouble waiting to happen. But, sadly when she realized, she was in too deep. She couldn't let him go, but once he found out about the pregnancy, he left her. Shattering her heart in the process.

She shook her head; she knew she shouldn't go digging up old memories again. She looked around her kitchen, it was quiet......too quiet. She was ecstatic when he first learned to climb on and off the stool; she found it a cute accomplishment, until he started doing it with his little schemes. He would hide himself then strike, like a feline out hunting, and today was no exception.

She got down off her stool and looked around the wide-ish expanse of the kitchen, she saw a hand poking out from behind the refrigerator. A big grin made its way to her face as she tiptoed over there.

"Oh I wonder where Sato has gone" she asked aloud, hearing a small giggle to confirm her suspicions. She stopped behind him, he was looking out for her on the other side. She stooped down to his level and tapped his shoulder; he instantly whirled around like a catapult and shot applesauce in her face.

Her smile faded as she watched as a thick wad of applesauce dripped from her bangs, Sato was rolling on the floor with laughter, pointing to his mother. Another voice filtered into the room, both Higurashis turned to see a tall silver-haired man in the living room holding his stomach and laughing.

"Uncle Yasha!!" Sato cried then launched at the man who lifted him up effortlessly. "Did you see how I creamed her?"

"Yeah it was all like...splat!" Inuyasha said imitating Satoshi throwing the sauce in slow motion and it connecting with Kagome's face. "She never saw it coming!"

"Hey Inu. I thought Sango was supposed to pick us up," Kagome said using a towel to clean her face.

"Yeah she was, but there was a slight change of plans"

"Anything wrong?"

"No"

"Ok. Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" Satoshi said as Inuyasha put him on the floor.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Inu yelled then he and Sato ran down the hall and out the door. Kagome just shook her head and took up a picnic basket off of the dining room table. She walked down the hall and grabbed her keys and coat then locked the door. She walked over to the car and was greeted by a yell of:

"Mom you're the rotten egg!"

"Arent I always?" she asked wryly as she got into the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's BMW. They drove out of the gate and onto the main road.

Kagome lived in a cottage near the base of a hill, with the valley as her back yard. She had moved there before she was pregnant with Satoshi, six years back then eventually dropping out of collage.

She looked out the window at the passing town, barely listening to Satoshi's rambling about what he found while exploring the door prior.

"Were here" Inu said pulling into the parking lot of the park. They got out and Sato immediately ran after him to their usual spot. The two adults ran after him, trying to catch up. There under a huge willow, they found Sango laying out a blanket.

"Aunty Sango!"

"Sato!!" she turned around and picked up the little tyrant, swinging him round.

"How was your trip?"

"I got you something"

"What is it???" he asked excitedly, his blue flecked golden eyes sparkling. She gave a whistle then a small black dot came up and pounced on them, barking and wagging its tail fondly.

"Sato, meet Roxy" she pointed to the Rotweiler (sp?) pup at her feet. Roxy was jet black, her velvety ears had tan tips, the hair on her left cheek was tan patch, and she had a tan diamond on her forehead. She was looking up at Satoshi with bid brown eyes, wagging her tail excitedly.

"She's mine?" he squeaked looking back and forth from the pup to Sango.

"Only if your mom says its ok" the three looked over at Kagome who was fixing the blanket by the tree.

"I don't see why not" she shrugged

"Yeah!" Sato cheered. He jumped from Sango's grasp and ran off to play with Roxy. A figure came panting up, with bright red hair and weary green eyes,

"Hey kagome"

"Shippo!" she greeted, hugging the teen.

"Sango, that's the last time I watch Roxy"

"How comes?" she asked innocently, knowing full-well the answer.

"Too much damn energy in that small body, a guy can only take so much"

"Well she'll be a great match for Sats then, to keep him occupied when he's home" Kagome said

A comfortable silence befell the group of friends before Inuyasha noticed a missing person.

"Hey, where's Miroku?"

"He had to work today, on a new case or something"

Another comfortable silence fell as they watched the two bundles of energy tire each other out, extremely slowly. Kagome sighed sadly.

"Your thinking about 'it' again aren't you?" Sango asked

"How could I not? Its been six years Sango, and he hasn't asked once, not once. Its bound to come someday. And what do I tell him."

"Don't worry about it"

"You should have seen his face yesterday when I picked him up from school. I had to go early because he had a doctor's appointment. Apparently I came in the middle of Art class or something because they were making Father's Day cards. He looked over at me and the look on his face just broke my heart. He didn't ask though, but I can see that he really wants to" she sobbed slightly, "should I tell him?"

"Oh Kagome, don't worry it'll be alright" Sango said trying to comfort her friend.

"Lemmie carry you back home 'Gome, you need to rest up" Inuyasha offered.

"But I just got here" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll bring over Sats and Roxy, you just go rest" Sango said.

"I don't want to put a damper on everyone's day—"

"Kagome go, you need the rest"

"Yeah, I'll come over later" Shippo said.

"Ok" she sniffed then she and Inuyasha left.

Later on Kagome woke up from her nap that Inuyasha insisted she take. She drowsily put up her hair in a messy bun, holding it together with a paintbrush she put on a short tight shirt that stopped right below her breasts. It read 'Biohazard' on the front and a pair or extra baggy jeans. She made her way to the kitchen to clean up the forgotten mess from earlier.

After clearing the last of it, she made her way to the back porch to where her easel and canvas were. She dragged a big toolkit like box from under he stool and put it on top of another stool. She opened it, showing multicolored rags and brushes of all kinds, mixing pallets and different types of paint. She sat at her stool and pressed the play button on the CD player she kept out there.

The air was tranquil, as she gazed out onto the beautiful meadow, with birds chirping happily and flying about and the sweet melodious sounds of Korn filled her ears. Kagome sighed contentedly and began uncapping the tubes of various acrylic paints already in reach then squeezing them onto a random paintbrush like toothpaste. She sat there, captivated by the beauty of the scenery then she dove back into her painting. She loved the scent of fresh paint and grass, somehow it calmed her.

She faintly heard the sounds of a doorbell over her music and serenity. Sighing, she got up and grabbed a rag, turning off the music in the process. She pushed the sliding door wider with her leg, wiping her fingers vigorously in the rag then touching the painted brush again. She walked through the house and opened the front door throwing the rag on the small table beside her.

"May i...he-lp you?" she asked, faltering when she saw who it was. "W-what are you doing here?" she was a tad bit worried; she didn't need this, especially not now!

"May I come in first?" his silky smooth voice sending unwanted shivers down her spine. She moved out of the way and signaled for him to go in. she closed the door after him and followed, taking up her cloth. She led him into the living room. He looked at each of the photos and paintings. There were pictures of her and Satoshi in all different poses. There was one of a festival, she was in a miko's garb, Inuyasha was in a red kimono and Sato was in a red and white yukata with purple and yellow sash (what sess wears in the anime) with armor and a fluffy boa thing and swords.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked somewhat timidly, he frowned slightly, but declined.

"Quite the artist" he commented, most of the paintings put up were by her and the photos that weren't of her or Sato were of nature and stuff, some were even in black and white. There was a framed cutout of the newspaper hung on the wall the headline read 'NEW ARTIST ADDS FLAVOUR TO ART TODAY' it had a picture on Kagome shaking hands with some big shot under it.

"Thank you" she said, she put the paint-covered brush in its box then shut the sliding door. She sat down in the white leather loveseat, and he sat in the couch opposite her, the coffee table separating them. "So I ask again, what brings you here?"

"I'm here on business mostly, but, I also came here to see you"

"What for?" she bit out coldly. "You made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me or Sato"

"I hadn't meant for it to come out like that" he sighed,

"Its been six years Sesshomaru, six years and you come now. not even an apology, no letter, no e-mail, nothing. And you expect me to greet you with open arms like nothing happedned?!!" the doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. "Excuse me" she said then stormed off to the door.

"Kag, are you ok? I heard yelling" Sango said walking in with some stuff for Roxy. She walked past the living room and went to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. Its probably the music, I was painting" she lied, showing Sango paint covered fingers.

"Hey mom, aunty Sango said we could go to the fair tomorrow" Satoshi yelled in excitement, Roxy backing him up.

"Why not" Kagome said.

"Yeah!" he took a cookie from the jar.

"Sato, why don't you and Roxy go round back and paint?"

"Great idea!" the two beams of never-ending energy ran into the living room to get supplies, seeing Sesshomaru in the process. "Who are you?" Sato asked curiously.

"I'm Sesshomaru, and you are?" Sesshomaru asked looking over the miniature of him in amazement and awe.

"Satoshi, but its too long so everyone calls me Sato, except my mom when I'm in trouble" he said grinning from ear to ear at his new friend.

"Kagome I'm leaving now" Sango said as she walked past the living room, but froze when she saw the two.

"Sango look who I met! His names Sesshomaru" Sato said happily.

"I know" she answered frigidly, glaring at said man. "Sats I gotta go, take good care of Roxy and vice versa"

"Bye!!" Kagome walked Sango to the door.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" she whispered fiercely.

"I'm handling it" she whispered back.

"Be careful" the girls hugged then Sango left. Kagome walked back into the living room.

"Sats have you found your stuff yet?" she asked breaking her son out of his one-sided conversation and Sesshomaru out of his stupor.

"I think"

"OK" she pushed him over to the sliding door, "Me and Mr. Sesshoamru need to talk. Roxanne?" the pup sat at attention," do not let him roam too far. Understand" the pup barked in acknowledgement, before they ran outside. Kagome slid the door close then took her previous seat.

"Is that...?" Sesshomaru asked, still in awe of the uncanny resemblace

"Yes it is" she answered quietly not looking at him. "Why did you have to come back? We were doing just fine without you" she sniffed a bit but she would not cry, she cried enough as it was.

"I know you have. I have a few of your paintings in my home, but it wasn't enough, I needed to see you, and him"

"Why couldn't you have observed from afar? Its hard enough for me as it is, its hard enough for us. You shouldn't have come here"

"Kagome, I spent the last two years tracking you down, I needed to see my son. I needed to see you"

"Why did you leave in the first place? Huh? Why? That's my son out there, he doesn't know his father, he's never seen his father and in our perfect world, his father doesn't even exist! And you know why? His father left us, that's why! Left us to be condemned by the world, so don't you dare give me that shit Sesshomaru!" she was now standing and in tears, pointing outside to the chibi with a shaking finger.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I messed up—has, has he asked yet?" he looked up at her as she sighed; she looked older, more stressed. It was clear that it was an emotional strain on her

"No. But when he does, I'm planning on telling him you're dead" she said in the calmest voice she could muster at the moment, and right now it was proving a challenge.

"Kag I'm really sorry" she said standing up reaching out to hug her. She batted his hands away.

"Don't call me that. You lost your right a long time ago" he sighed and left his hands fall limp at his sides. "You left us, you left us Sesshomaru, killing me in the process. All that emotional strain. And now you come back—I-I don't know what to do anymore. I hope you're happy" she muttered, "you'd better leave"

"Kagome please, I've missed you so much. I never intended to hurt you. I was forced" he said, trying to get her to not give up on him.

"What do you mean you were forced?" she sighed, if he had his way, which she knows he will after this line, she'll end up patching things up.

"I was threatened. I was told that if I stayed, you'd be killed. I had no idea you were pregnant until that day. I had every intention of staying by your side, but I couldn't, you'd be put into danger, both of you. I couldn't risk it, so I left"

she sighed, she'd start forgiving him now. she just couldn't say no to this guy. She loved him too much. "so why come now?" she asked quietly.

"the guy was killed not too long ago"

"Who was it?"

"Naraku" she nodded, remembering a Naraku guy who kept trying to flirt with her and stuff. He was really creepy.

Just then, Satoshi came bounding into the house through the front door, covered head to toe in paint and grass, Roxy was also a sight to behold, her beautiful black coat, now had moons and people on it in different colors.

"Mom I need a new brush, and all of your others have paint on them" he whined.

"When I told you to paint, I did not mean the dog"

"Well she started it"

"Sato, I'd like you—I'd like you to meet your father" she almost whispered, but all in the room caught it. The two males' eyes widened. The boy hesitated, then walked further into the room. He stared up at the older version of him, then it all clicked.

"...d-dad?" he asked, somewhat hopefully. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, a smile forcing its way on his face. Satoshi threw himself on the older man. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who was looking away, crying.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, and unfortunately, you're apart of that everyone" she was about to walk off, but Satoshi reached over and grabbed her, pulling both adults into a hug.

"My...family" he muttered, Roxy barking excitedly in the background. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's tearstained face, for her to meet his gaze, then he leaned over and kissed her.

owari

sorry if its OOC, I already know that Sess is most likely OOC. This was a boredom-during-a-storm fic. I hope you liked it anyway.

Until next time...

PK signing out!!


End file.
